Impossibly Perfect
by SargentAngua
Summary: Sequel 2 The Perfect Housewife. The newly crippled Tenten has to deal with the drama of high school. Living in Suna, she only has her friends to fall back on when a pinkette decides to make her life miserable. Not to mention Shikamaru said he loves her...


A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new fic: Impossible Perfect! It's a sequel to my first fic: The Perfect Housewife which you probably should read before reading this! I PROMISE my writing has improved since writing that fic and I know how to spell Neji correctly now! (In the first chappie or two, it says Negi) One day, I will go back and rewrite that fic, but today is not that day since I'm currently writing two fics and I'm too lazy/busy to do much more! I would HIGHLY recommend that you read that before this one, but if you don't feel like it, I have made an attempt at including enough detail in this first chapter to make sure that you're not totally lost! I know its short, but I'll make later ones longer. This is more like an introduction. Also: I would greatly appreciate it if you would read my other fic (in-progress) Imperfect Timing! It's a Naru/Ten Hurt/Comfort/Romance fic that is shinobi world! I promise to update it soon as well, I'm currently writing the next chapter for it and am about halfway done. Enough talking, more reading!

Chapter 1: A New Life

_Shikamaru looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "We nearly lost you there." he stared at the floor._

_"But you didn't!" She tried to cheer him up._

_"It was the worst feeling ever, to just see you, like that, I felt so... helpless, seeing your heart stop, right before my eyes. You... you broke your promise."_

_"I couldn't help it!"_

_"I know that. It doesn't help, in fact, it make sit worse, to see that you might just go, at any time. I just... I... I love you."_

_Tenten's face softened, but, before she could reply, he walked out the door._

_It was so cold... Cold and wet... Like someone had poured cold water over her... Soemone like..._

"RIO!" Tenten nearly pounced at her friend. But, of course, she couldn't. She was a cripple. She HATED cripples, but she had now joined their ranks.

"Sorry! You threw the alarm clock out the window yesterday, so I just improvised. You needed a bath anyway!"

"Not like that..." Tenten grumbled. They hadn't made her pay for the alarm clock or the window (It had been closed when she threw the clock out it) so she couldn't kill her friend... This time. Besides, who'd help her get to the bath if Rio was dead? (Most of her friends were guys)

'Stupid bullet. Stupid leg. Stupid Father' Tenten thought to herself as her friend helped her to the bath.

She slowly slipped into the warm tub, glaring at the covering on her leg. (She had to keep a plastic covering on it when she bathed to keep it dry)

As she massaged shampoo into her long hair, she thought about her dream. She never replied to Shikamaru. She never got the chance.

Thinking about it, what would she say? DID she love him?

Well, did she?

If she had the chance, could she say it?

"TENTEN! HURRY UP!"

She was taking WAY too long here. She quickly finished washing her hair and drained the tub.

"Okay Rio! I'm done!"

Tenten hated being so helpless, but, being a cripple, she was incapable of even dressing herself without help. She'd get better... by the time she graduated. At the moment, she was stuck living off the goodwill of her friend and her parents. Some day, she'd repay them, but, at the moment, she was helpless.

The thing about helplessness was that Tenten was one of those people who had a lot of pride. She couldn't STAND people who couldn't help themselves, and now she was asking for help all the time. That was why she insisted on a manual wheelchair. She could have gotten an electric one, but she would probably go crazy if she couldn't at least get herself around the place.

After the help of Rio, Tenten was wheeling herself to the table in front of a breakfast actually cooked by someone else. All her life, she had either been cooking for her father or eating cereal she prepared herself. Now, her new parents cooked for her almost every day. (some days, they pulled out cereal and milk and told them that if they wanted something else to cook it themselves because they were just lazy like that) It was nice, having a family that actually cared for her. It was a new experience; one she really enjoyed.

After a home-cooked meal, Tenten grabbed something that she hadn't touched in a long time: her backpack, and set off for her first day back at school. She had no idea what to expect.

A/N: And that's it! Please read my other fic and reviews ALWAYS make me very happy! :) Next chappie will be longer, I promise!


End file.
